The Chronicles of Rage
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN Well, the Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC), and she has strange ties to the mansion, and a certain Acolyte. She's also got a whole lot of Rage. Xover with Resident Evil, Daredevil, and Underworld.
1. Enter The New Instructor

The Chronicles Of Rage

Prologue

AN:Well, here's probable what should be one of my best stories. Of all the stories I have come up with so far, I like the idea of this one the most.

Story Info:AU. Takes place after Day of Reckoning, and the Xmen and Acolytes are fighting with each other.

Summary: The Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC). She has had a traumatizing past, and chooses to use telepathy instead of normal speech. She also uses other methods of fighting other than her limitless mutant powers. What happens when the power that she keeps inside shows itself when she meets the Acolytes. What is going on in Raccoon City? What hurt her so much that caused her other side to take the lead of her body?(Xover with Underworld, Daredevil and Resident Evil)

Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Jott

Kurmanda

Rham

Jubby

Logan/Jessica(OC)

Sabertooth/Sydney(OC)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Elektra/Matt(Daredevil)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Rain/JD(Resident Evil)

Plus other pairings on the side

AN#2:Jessica, Sydney, Selene, Michael, Elektra, Matt, Erika, Markus, Rain, JD, and Alice(Who wasn't mentioned) will be appearing towards the middle of the story.

Key:

"....." normal speak

'.....' thought

..... telepathic speak

"....."(Translation) when I write in different languages

"....."(language)when I can't get a translation, and I just write what is meant to be said.(You'll get the hang of this when I write like this in the story.

Now, the story...

* * *

It was a rather uneventful evening at The Xaiver Institute for the Gifted. Everyone was either going out for an evening swim(It's summer), or watching a movie on the big-screen tv in the rec. room.

Professor Charles Xaiver was sitting in his office, watching his students from one of the windows, when he sensed someone coming to the gates of the mansion. Shortly after, he heard a telepathic message _Charles. Please meet meh at tha front gates._

Charles smiled warmly, and sent back that he would be right there before leaving his office.

He exited the mansion, and headed to the front gate where a lone figure was standing. She was wearing black jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt. She had on a pair of black combat boots, and her auburn and white streaked hair was in a low ponytail. She had a duffel bag at her feet, and a black leather jacket laying on top of it.

_Evenin' Professor. _Charles heard the Southern accented voice sent to him telepathically.

"Evening Rogue. How are you?"

_Ah'm using telepathy. What does that tell you?_

_"_I see. Where is Re-"

_Please don't mention him. _All the traces of the Southern accent of her voice was gone, and he saw her green eyes flicker to pure black for a split second.

"I won't."Charles replied.

_Ah need a place to stay. _She said, with her accent.

_"_Of course. You are always welcome here."Charles said, opening the gate to let her pass through.

She walked through, and they headed back to the mansion."What have you been doing since you left?"

_Well, you know where Ah was befo', but Ah left there a coupla years ago, an' Ah've been travelin._

"Oh. Have you been back home at all?"

_Ah spent a wahile(while) thea(there)._

"How is everyone?"Charles asked as they entered the mansion, and began to head to his office.

_They're fiahn._

"That's good."

They entered his office, and Charles gestured for her to have a seat,"Let me call everyone in, and I'll introduce you."

Rogue nodded.

* * *

_X men please come to my office. I have a new instructor to introduce you all to._

Everyone walked in and sat down, eying the newcomer that looked to be more like a student than an instructor.

"Well, everyone seems to be here. Wait, where's Logan?"Charles asked.

"He's, like, it the Danger Room."A petite brunet with her hair in a ponytail said.

"Thank you Kitty. Well, I want to introduce you to your newest combat instructor Rogue. Rogue, this are the X men."

_Nice to meet ya'll. _Rogue said.

"So, you're a telepath?"A woman with red hair, standing next to a man with red sunglasses said.

_Among other things._

_"_Rogue, I want to introduce you to Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Lance Alvers, blah, blah, blah,(everyone else on the Xmen, and Brotherhood)."

"So, do ye talk or do ye only speak telepathically?"A girl Rogue remembered as Rhane said.

_I choose to speak telepathically, but I just don't speak normally._

No one could really respond because, just then, Logan entered the office,"Sorry Chuck, I was in the Danger Roo- What are you doin' here kid?"Logan asked after seeing Rogue.

_I came to stay for a while dad. Is that a problem? _Rogue sent to him with a smirk.

Rogue got up and hugged him, and Charles said,"I guess I forgot to mention that Rogue is Logan's daughter."

"Wow. I didn't know that Wolvie had a daughter."Jubliee said.

Logan let go of Rogue and said,"Well Firecracker, then I guess you'll be surprised that I have a wife too."

Everyone was shocked unto silence by that statement until Kitty said,"Like, since when have you, like, have a wife?"

"I've been married for years half-pint. Rogue's my first-born. Speaking of wives,"Logan said, turning to Rogue,"How is she?"

_She's fine. She sends her love._

"So, you have anozer child too?"Kurt asked.

"Yeah Elf. How is she?"Logan asked(Second sentence was directed at Rogue)

_Fine._

"Rogue, do you think you are up to showing everyone what your powers are?"Charles asked.

_Sure._

"Alright then. Ororo, would you please show Rogue to one of the guest rooms. Rogue, I'm sure you remember how to get to the Danger Room, right?"

_I remember._

* * *

Once everyone was in the Control Room of the Danger Room (Does that sound redundant to you? I think it does.), they were all just waiting for Rogue. What they didn't expect was what her outfit would be.

She walked in, and everyone stared at her in shock. The girls for the fact that she was wearing something so revealing for a uniform, and the guys because, frankly, she looked hot in her uniform. She was wearing black, low rise leather pants that showed her tattoo of a black dragon, wreathed in flames on her abdomen, and words written on her lower back in a language no one there could decipher(other than Rogue(duh), and a short, and tight blood red halter top. She was also wearing a pair of stiletto heeled combat boots under her pants. She had a loose fitting belt on her waist, and they could see 2 long Sai's( The weapons Elektra uses in Daredevil) that had black dragons on the handles, and in two other holsters, were two fully automatic guns, that were fully loaded, and extra mags in one of the pockets of her belt.

_What? _She asked, seeing everyone staring at her.

"You fight in _that_!?"Tabby asked.

_Yeah. Oh... I see why you asked. _Rogue replied seeing how conservative everyone else's outfits were.

"Well Rogue. Are you ready to show them what you can do?"Logan asked.

_Definitely. _Rogue replied, as she slipped the long black duster off, and set it down on a chair before phasing right into the Danger Room.

"Did she just, like, use my power?"Kitty asked.

"Just watch half-pint. Just watch."Logan replied.

And she did. They all did. What they saw was amazing. It was an array of kicks, punches, blasts of great power. It could almost have been likened to a dance. Beautiful, elegant, graceful. It was almost as if Rogue had staged what was going on in the simulation beforehand.

When the simulation was over, and Rogue had appeared back in the Control Room, everyone was stunned into silence.

_So, how'd Ah do?_

_"_How did you do!" "That was great!" "Where did you learn to fight like that?" "Could you teach us to fight like that?" Were the answers she got.

_Well, Ah am your combat instructor, but it will take a little time to teach ya'll. Without the guns. Ya'll don't need to learn that._

"You can start tomorrow, but now it's time for bed. See you all in the morning."Charles said, bidding everyone goodnight.

"Goodnight Professor."Was the response he got, as everyone left to go to bed.

* * *

AN:Well, did you like. I really hope you did. The next chapter will probably be a bit short. Mostly just a filler, but chapter 2 us where the Acolytes come in, and that chapter will be a joy to write, and I hope you all will like to read it. Since I have everything planned out, chapter 2 should be one of my favs. I'll update soon.


	2. Enter Gambit, Rage, & A Non Important 1

The Chronicles Of Rage

Chapter 1

AN:Well, I'm glad I at least got a couple of reviews for the prologue. I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer:(Forgot it in prologue.Ooops!)I don't own the Xmen, Underworld, Daredevil, or Resident Evil. If I owned the Xmen, Rogue and Remy would be together, there would be lots of Jonda, Lance and Kitty wouldn't have so many problems, and I would change a whole lot of other things. There would probably be some minor changes in the movies if I owned them too.(Maybe someone will be nice enough to give me ownership of all this. Please?)

Story Info:AU. Takes place after Day of Reckoning, and the Xmen and Acolytes are fighting with each other.

Summary: The Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC). She has had a traumatizing past, and chooses to use telepathy instead of normal speech. She also uses other methods of fighting other than her limitless mutant powers. What happens when the power that she keeps inside shows itself when she meets the Acolytes. What is going on in Raccoon City? What hurt her so much that caused her other side to take the lead of her body?(Xover with Underworld, Daredevil and Resident Evil)

Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Jott

Kurmanda

Rham

Jubby

Logan/Jessica(OC)

Sabertooth/Sydney(OC)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Elektra/Matt(Daredevil)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Rain/JD(Resident Evil)

Plus other pairings on the side

AN#2:Jessica, Sydney, Selene, Michael, Elektra, Matt, Erika, Markus, Rain, JD, and Alice(Who wasn't mentioned) will be appearing towards the middle of the story.

Key:

"....." normal speak

'.....' thought

..... telepathic speak

"....."(Translation) when I write in different languages

"....."(language)when I can't get a translation, and I just write what is meant to be said.(You'll get the hang of this when I write like this in the story.

Review Answers:

**Southern Gal 8:**Thanks. Glad you like.

**EvilWhiteRaven:**I have a whole big thing planned for the characters of Underworld. They are VERY connected to Rogue.

**Casper23:**Glad you thought it was funny. I was just lazy cause there are so many characters. I just didn't feel like typing it all out.

AN#3:The reason that I changed the rating to R was cause it is going to get increasingly more violent, more bad language, and later there will be mentionings of adult themes.

Now, the story...

* * *

Rogue was walking towards her room, when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw Jean Grey walking toward her.

_Good evening._

"Hi Rogue. That was pretty impressive stuff you showed us in the Danger Room."

_Thanks. Ah happen ta know that ya are pretty powerful yaself. Maybe we can spar togetha._

"That would be nice. I'd like to spar against you. Sans guns."Jean said with a friendly smile.

_Of course. Sans guns. _

They got to Jean's room, and bid each other goodnight, before Rogue went to her own room to get ready for bed.

* * *

Jean entered her room, and was about to change out of her uniform and into her night clothes, when she spotted a playing card on her bed.

She picked it up, it was the King of Hearts.

Jean rolled her eyes, and turned the card over. There was a small note written on the back:

_Mademoiselle Grey,_

_Please meet me in _

_the park as soon as _

_you get this. I really_

_need to talk to you._

_-G_

Jean slipped the card into a drawer with a bunch of other little cards in it, before leaving her room, and going out onto the balcony.

She then used her telekinesis to lift herself into the air and began to take flight.

She landed at the park by the lake, and quickly spotted the man who had wanted to talk to her leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette.

She walked over to him, and said,"What do you want, Gambit?"

"Hey, why y' bein' so formal wit Remy. T'ought we were old amis."Gambit said exhaling some smoke into the warm night air.

"We are friends. Now what do you want."Jean asked impatiently.

"Wanted t' kno' why y' have been so hard on Remy durin' ou' skirmishes lately. Remy hasn't done nothin' too bad lately."

"Lately."Jean replied.

Remy sighed, understanding what she meant,"What Remy do?"

"You hurt someone."

"What? Is Cyke gonna get hit by one of m' cards in de near future? Remy don' tink dat be hurtin' someone. Dat be the effects of fightin'"

"Not Scott. And not physically hurt. Mentally and emotionally hurt."

"Remy still don' get it."

"No, you're just not thinking."

"Den tell Remy what you saw Remy do in the future dats so bad."

"It's not what you did in the future. Really, you have done nothing wrong."

"Den what are y' so mad at poo' Remy den?!"Remy asked exasperatedly.(Poor Remy. He's so confused. Unfortunately, this isn't the worst of it for him. There's gonna be a rather large segment when Remy gets bashed, but with good reason.)

"It's something you did to someone in the past that we find out about in the future."

"What is it?"

"You know that I can't tell you what I see in the future. You'll find out when it happens."

Remy sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to get anything else out of her,"Fine. Tanks f' comin' t' talk t' Remy."

As he turned around to leave, Jean said with a kind smile,"Of course. Anything for a friend."

Remy smiled back, and walked away, as Jean took off back into the skies to the mansion.

Jean smiled slightly as she thought of her friendship with the Acolyte. Scott would have a cow if he found out that she saw the Acolyte on occasion.

Remy was one of the only people besides the professor that knew of her other power. Her power to see the future.

Professor Xaiver thought it would be best if the students didn't know about it. Hell, Scott didn't even know, and she shared a mental link with him, that makes it really hard to keep secrets.

With her powers as a precog, she knew what the bad thing Remy did was. She also knew what would happen and who it would effect.

Hard times were coming, but Jean knew that Rogue would be able to help them get through it all. With a little help.

Jean landed gracefully on her balcony, and entered her room when she got a telepathic message,_How is Mr. LeBeau this evening?_

_Fine Professor. He just had to ask be some things. Nothing to worry about._

_Of course. Goodnight Jean._

_Night professor._

The link was cut off, and Jean went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was already eating breakfast when Rogue came in.

She bid everyone good morning, and after making some coffee, sat next to Jean.

"Good morning Rogue. How did you sleep?"Jean asked.

_Fine thank ya. How bout ya? Ya were out late last night. _

_You know about that? _Jean asked,_ I was hoping no one knew I had left._

_Don't worry. Ya secret's safe with me. Where did ya go?_

_Just for a fly around Bayville. To calm myself._

"Jean? You alright?"Scott asked from the other side of her, noticing her sudden silence.

"Oh sorry. Don't worry, I'm OK. Just talking to Rogue."

Xaiver rolled in and said,"Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well."

"Good morning Professor."Everyone chorused.(Charlie's Angles moment anyone?;))

"Now, I want all of you to meet in the Danger Room in 20 minutes so we can begin your new combat training with Rogue."

With that, everyone got up, and headed down to the locker rooms to get changed for the session.

* * *

They all congregated in the Control Room, and once everyone was there, and had stopped talking, she began.

_Well, today ya are going to do a one on one in the Danger Room. Just so Ah can see how ya'll fight, and what level of fighting ya'll on. _

_Every ten minutes, the level will go up one, and once you get hit by anythin', the Room will stop, say your level and tiahme, and ya'll will come back here. Understand?_

Everyone nodded,_ Alright. Jean, you're first. _

Jean nodded and exited the Control Room, and entered the Danger Room.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, everyone had had their turn, so Rogue then explained to them what her plans for training would be, _Alright. Ah have to say that ya'll have been trained very well, even if some of ya only managed to fight on a few levels. _

_Ah am going to be splitting you all up into groups by what level you fight on. Ah cannot split you up yet because ya'll need to go through more tests in how ya fight. _

_Tomorrow, Ah will have everyone go one on one against me, so Ah can see you you fight against a person. For today though, ya'll are done. Good job._

Everyone then left to go and relax.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was sitting in the common room waiting for Rogue to announce the new training teams.

Testing for placement was pretty rigorous especially when everyone had to go one on one against Rogue.

All morning long, Rogue, the professor, Hank, Logan, and Ororo were discussing what the teams would be, and everyone was pretty anxious.

Once the teachers entered the room, everyone went silent.

Then, taking this as her time to talk began, _Well as ya'll know these past few days have been used for meh ta decide who is gonna be in what group. This is the list, but don't worry, as you all get more advanced, ya'll will move up to the more advanced groups. _

_First is the most skilled group. Scott, Jean, Rhane, and Kurt. Group two is Lance, Kitty, Bobby, Sam, and Pietro. Group three is Amara, Tabby, Ray, and Jubilee. Group four is, Fred, Toad, Jaime, and Amanda._

(AN:I hope I remembered everyone. Tell me if I forgot someone, and I'll put them in. Except Evan. I purposely left him out. He's still with the Morlocks.)

_Remembah. These groups ain't set in stone. When you get more advanced, Ah'll move ya up a more advanced group. Ah hope that soon, everyone will be in the group with Scott, Jean, Rhane, and Kurt. _

_Well, we start tomorrow. Ah have ta go program tha Danga Room so it splits off into four sections so Ah can train ya'll at tha same time. Ya'll are dismissed._

Everyone then began talking, all about their groups, and congratulating those who had made it to the more advanced groups.

* * *

Two days later, everyone was in the Danger Room, Rogue had managed to split them up into rooms of sort, while Rogue was manning the controls with Logan when they got a message from Xaiver _Rogue, Logan, the Acolytes are fooling around on the docks, we should intercept them before they do more damage. _

_Right. _Both Logan and Rogue replied.

Logan pressed the shut off button on one of the consoles, and said into the intercom,"The Acolytes are screwin around at the docks. Head to the hangar."

Everyone nodded, and left the Danger Room, as Logan and Rogue headed out of the Control Room,"Ya ready kid?"Logan asked.

_Yeah. Ah'll be fiahn._

"Good. They're not a group to screw around with. What me to give ya a short team list?"

_Nah. Ah wanna be surprised with this new group of Mags'._

"What ever ya say kid."

* * *

Once the Blackbird landed, the Xmen took to time for pleasantries. They just started fighting.

Rogue got off the Blackbird last, and surveyed the field. She saw a man with a metal armor that covered his entire body, Sabertooth who was fighting Wolverine.

Rogue smirked at this. Then she saw a man with bright orange hair and a large flame thrower making animals out of the flame.

Above it all was a man who had a bucket on his head standing atop some crates surveying the battle.

She thought that was all of them until she saw who Jean was fighting.

She was fighting a man with red on black eyes wearing a long brown trench coat and throwing charged cards at the red head.

Rogue immediately recognized him, and before doing anything else, her eyes turned black, and stayed that way, and she slipped by some crates walking through the battle where Jean was fighting.

(I really could end this here, but that would be mean, and I really want to write this.)

(WARNING:Remy bashing ahead. I'm sorry if you don't like Remy bashing, I don't, but I'll make it up to you with tons of Romy later in the story.)

Jean and Remy were circling each other, preparing to fight again when suddenly, a figure brushed by Jean at Pietro speed, and pinned Remy to a wall of crates behind him.

The Jean could see Rogue holding Remy to the crates with a long dagger against his throat.

"Rogue good to see y' again."Remy stuttered. Jean could see he was slightly nervous.

"Guess again."Came a very unfamiliar voice. 

Jean noted it was from Rogue, and said,"Rogue, what are you doing!"

"Rage. S'nice t' see y' too."Remy said, as the dagger pressed slightly harder against his throat.

"I wish I could say the same."

"Rogue-"

"Jean stay out of this. This is between me and the traitor,"Rogue/Rage said,"And I'm not Rogue. The name's Rage."

All around them the fighting stopped. Hell, Even Sabertooth and Wolverine had stopped fighting, and Magneto lowered himself to the ground.

Rage(I'm going to call Rogue Rage for the time being, but they are the same person.) didn't notice a thing.

"You're pathetic Remy. Hope you know that. First you hurt Rogue, after all that you two had been through, and now you betray Xaiver by joining Magneto and his lackeys. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"S' not m' choice."

"Bullshit Remy. You know that. Was is totally out of you hands when you, lied to Rogue and never told you that you were engaged?"

"Didn't kno' how she react."

"So you kept if from her. After she told you everything. She told you about me, most of her past, and what that tattoo on her back represents, and you repay her like this? By letting her find out that you were getting married to the daughter of the Assassins Guild who happened to hate Rogue with every part of her body by overhearing a conversation between your sister-in-law and your brother? I think she might have reacted slightly better hearing from you."

"Why are y' tellin' Remy dis? I kno' what I did hurt her, but why don' she tell me herself."

"Gambit, you know exactly what happens when I come out. It's because she can't emotionally handle it. She doesn't want to see you, or talk to you, and frankly, I don't either, but someone has to do it, and it's me. You screwed up Gambit. Big time."

"'M sorry."He said hanging his head.

"Tell that to Rogue. And maybe Xaiver while you're at it."

Rage let him go and he slumped against the crates, and she turned to the Xmen and said,"We're done here. Lets go."

"Hold on a second! Who the hell are you, and what's going on?"Scott asked.

"I'll explain back at the mansion. There's no need to be here any longer."Rage replied.

She began walking towards the Blackbird when the sound of gun shots filled the air. Everyone hid for cover, after hearing the shots, but Rage screamed, and slumped to the ground, and grabbed her right arm in pain.

She stood up, and pulled the bullets out of her arm. She growled loudly, as she pulled them out of her arm, and looked at them for a second.

Suddenly, she whipped out a gun, and shot and one of the trees that was close to the dock.

Suddenly, something fell out of the tree, and Rage began to head towards it. She picked it up by the collar, and saw slammed the body against the tree,"Who sent you!(Silence) Who sent you!"

"My...... lord."The man muttered.

"Lord who?"Rage asked, pressing the man against the tree even harder, and putting her gun to his neck.

"My Lord ...........Kraven."He gasped out.

Rage growled very loudly, and said,"You know what happens when you shoot a Hybrid with bullets meant for Lycans?(Pause) You get to deal with a very unhappy Hybrid."

She then shot him twice, and let his body fall to the ground. It would be burnt by sunrise.

She turned to the Xmen and Acolytes, and said,"Mags, it was good to kick your teams ass, and Xmen, lets go home. I have a lot to explain to you."

* * *

AN:Well, how'd ya'll like it? Wasn't that just a lovely chapter. I went a little overboard when I continued with the battle scene that was supposed to be in the next chapter. Well, I just feel really, really, bad for poor Remy. So, who is Rage? How did Remy betray Xaiver. What DOES that tattoo that Rage talked about mean? Who was that man who shot Rage? And who's is this Lord Kraven guy? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter and chapters to come. Also, in about two or three chapters I will be introducing the characters from Underworld, Daredevil, and Resident Evil into the story. Plz review, and tell me if you have any questions.


	3. Remy and Rogue's Past, And Scott Has A C...

The Chronicles Of Rage

Chapter 2

AN:Well, I'm glad SOMEONE liked the last chapter. Also, I am going to be introducing one of the Resident Evil characters into this story, this chapter. The other Resident Evil characters will be introduces later.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Xmen, Underworld, Daredevil, or Resident Evil. If I owned the Xmen, Rogue and Remy would be together, there would be lots of Jonda, Lance and Kitty wouldn't have so many problems, and I would change a whole lot of other things. There would probably be some minor changes in the movies if I owned them too.(Maybe someone will be nice enough to give me ownership of all this. Please?)

Story Info:AU. Takes place after Day of Reckoning, and the Xmen and Acolytes are fighting with each other.

Summary: The Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC). She has had a traumatizing past, and chooses to use telepathy instead of normal speech. She also uses other methods of fighting other than her limitless mutant powers. What happens when the power that she keeps inside shows itself when she meets the Acolytes. What is going on in Raccoon City? What hurt her so much that caused her other side to take the lead of her body?(Xover with Underworld, Daredevil and Resident Evil)

Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Jott

Kurmanda

Rham

Jubby

Logan/Jessica(OC)

Sabertooth/Sydney(OC)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Elektra/Matt(Daredevil)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Rain/JD(Resident Evil)

Plus other pairings on the side

AN#2:Jessica, Sydney, Selene, Michael, Elektra, Matt, Erika, Markus, Rain, JD, and Alice(Who wasn't mentioned) will be appearing towards the middle of the story.

Key:

"....." normal speak

'.....' thought

..... telepathic speak

"....."(Translation) when I write in different languages

"....."(language)when I can't get a translation, and I just write what is meant to be said.(You'll get the hang of this when I write like this in the story.

Review Answers:(Or it should be answer since I only got one review for the last chapter)

**EvilWhiteRaven:**Well, telling you that Rogue/Rage isn't a hybrid would be a blatant lie, but Rogue/Rage wasn't in hybrid form while she was bashing poor Remy. You'll be able to understand what happens when she changes into a hybrid cause it's different than when Rage takes over. Also, I would prefer that you email me if you want to say something about the Underworld aspects of this story, so the story isn't ruined for other readers. And cookies for you since you were the only reviewer for the last chapter.

Now, on with the story...

* * *

They had all gotten onto the Blackbird, a little confused at what was happening, and Scott being Scott wanted to know what was going on, and couldn't wait.

He turned to Rage and said,"Who are you? More importantly, what the hell's going on?"

"I told you once, and I will tell you again. We will talk with the presence of the professor once we get back to the mansion."

Scott just sighed in defeat, and walked to the cockpit.

"Um...Rage, like, is Rogue, like, OK?"Kitty asked nervously. She liked Rogue, even though she didn't know her well, and was worried about her.

"Don't worry Kitty, Rogue is just fine. She's just not able to properly control her mentality. I promise I'll explain it at the mansion."

When they landed, they were greeted by Charles, and Hank. Once they all assembled, Charles asked,"Well, how did it go?"

"It was......intresting."Jean said.

Before Charles could speak again, Rage spoke up,"I have some explaining to do Charles."

Charles looked at her, and noticed the black eyes, and said,"Indeed you do. Why don't we head to the Debriefing Room, so you can explain what is going on."

Once everyone was settled in the Debriefing Room, Rage began,"Well, I guess I should start when Rogue first came to the Institute with my father. Rogue was Xaiver's first student-"

"I thought Scott and Jean were the first students."Jamie interrupted.

"No, they weren't Rogue was. We were there for about six months before Xaiver's second recruit came, and no, it wasn't Scott or Jean."Rage continuing, and answering the question everyone was about to ask,"It was Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit. He was having trouble controlling his powers, so his father sent him here. They-"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but why are you referring to yourself in third person?"Lance asked.

"I am referring to Rogue. We are two separate people in one mind. It's like schizophrenia. When one side can't handle seeing or doing something, the other side comes out, except, when Rogue can't handle it, I come out, and I handle everything no matter what it is until Rogue is able. Do you all understand?"

Once everyone nodded, telling her that they understood, she continued,"Remy and Rogue became best of friends. Inseparable. Soon, their feelings for each other grew."

"How old were they at the time?"Evan asked.

"They were about sixteen years old. Then, Xaiver's third recruit came to the Institute about nine months after Remy arrived. It was Jean."

She paused, and let this information sink in.

Seconds after Rage's pause, the questions began.

"You knew that an Acolyte lived at the mansion""You already knew all this?""How could you keep this from us?"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"Logan shouted.

Jean sighed and said,"Remy, Rogue and I were friends when I came to the Institute. I still keep in contact with him."

That caused Scott to have a cow,"WHAT!? You've been seeing the enemy!? How could you Jean?"

"Oh come off it Scott. I didn't give him any information vital to us. I'm not a traitor. Remy is my friend, and just because he's on a different team doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends."

"But Jean. He's the enemy."Scott pleaded.

"So? Lance, Pietro, Fred, Wanda, Todd, and Tabby were our enemies once. I don't see how different this is. Kitty dated a member of the opposite team, and how is just being a friend of an opposite team member different?"

"I think we have discussed this enough-"

"But Professor!"Scott tried again.

"That's enough Scott. Rage, please continue."Charles said, nodding to Rage.

"Alright. About eleven months later, Rogue and Remy, who had a..rather intimate relationship decided to leave the Institute since Remy had mastered his powers, and Rogue wanted to go with him to meet his family. They went, and from what I believe, Scott came soon after. Am I right?"

"Yes. That is correct."Charles said.

"OK. At first it was great for the both of them. Well, actually it was great for about three years. Rogue had told Remy a lot about her past, me, and, as I said to him before, the tattoo that is on Rogue's lower back."

"What tattoo?"Kitty asked.

"On Rogue's body, she has a tattoo on her lower back that in English says,"I will overcome". I can't tell you what language it is written as of yet, but I believe I will be telling you soon.

"Rogue was very close to Remy's family, and fit right in. Then, one day, she was looking for Remy, and found his brother, and his wife talking about something she had never heard them talk about.

"They were talking about what was going to happen to Rogue when Remy got married to a woman from a rival family from Remy's to tie the two groups together. Rogue had known nothing about this, so she went to talk to Remy, who was discussing the same thing with his father. Rogue mentally broke down, and I came out. I confronted Remy, and told him that he screwed it up, I don't really want to delve into the breakup, but it wasn't pretty."

"But why does that have anything to do with Remy betraying Xaiver?"Fred asked, for once paying attention, and not thinking about food.

"Rogue and Remy made a pact once. Neither of them would betray Xaiver, and they would always be there for each other. Obviously that pact was broken. I then went to Hungary where the rest of Rogue's family was, and they helped Rogue come out, and have her be able to control herself again, and I wouldn't have to be in control anymore. Obviously, seeing Remy again caused her to break down."

"That's, like, so sad."Kitty said.

"Yes. So that's basically the story."

"Well, now that we know everything, I believe that we should all get some rest. It's been a very tiring night.

Everyone then got up, and left except for Rogue, Charles, Logan, Ororo, and Hank.

"So, what next. You still didn't tell us about the man who shot you."Ororo inquired.

"It's not something I can explain right now, because it is not something we have to worry about. For now at least."

"When will we have to worry about it?"Hank asked.

"When the time is right, you will know everything."

"When will that be?"Charles asked.

"Soon."Rage said simply.

Then, they all left to go their separate ways.

* * *

Jean sighed as she got to her bedroom. She loved Scott with all her heart, but he was really overreacting about this Remy issue.

She went back to her musings, and was preparing for bed when there was a knock on her door,"Come in."She said.

Scott opened the door and said,"Can I come in?"

"Sure."Jean said, taking a seat on her bed.

Scott sat down next to her and said,"I wanted to apologize about what I said earlier. I guess I was overreacting."

"Well, I forgive you. Anyone in your place as the leader of our team would have reacted the same way. Don't worry about it."Jean said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Jean,"Scott said,"Well, I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight."

"Night Scott."Jean said giving her boyfriend one last peck on the lips before he left.

* * *

At the Acolyte mansion, Magneto had insisted that Remy had explained to them who this new member of Xaiver's team was.

"So Gambit, who is this new member of Charles' team."

"Well, her name most of de time be Rogue, bu' sometimes she be Rage."Remy began.

"What do you mean comrade?"Piotr asked.

"Well, the fillie is kinda like a schizophrenic. Rogue is who she usually is, but when she eit'er can' or won' do somethin' Rage comes out an' does is for her. Dats prolly the easiest was Remy c'n explain it."

"So basically, it's two personalities in one body? That's very interesting." Magneto said.

Remy could see the wheels turning in Magneto's mind, but he just continued,"Well, lon' story short, me an' Rogue had a relationship down in New Orleans befo' Remy joined dis team. Remy screwed up, an' she left."

"What you do mate?"Pyro asked, for once not thinking about his 'Scarlet Shelia' aka Wanda.

"Remy didn' tell 'er somet'in important, an' she found out bout it. So she left. Remy guessed dat she went back t' her home in Hungary befo' goin t' the Institute."

"What are her powers?"Magneto asked, curiously.

"Her power is t' absorb information, mem'ries, strengt' an is y' a mutant, y' powers, an' it'll leave y' unconscious. If she hold on lon' enough, den it might kill de person. She used t' on'y have de powers f' a short time, but now she kin use dose powers she absorbed from a lon' time ago now. Also, she kin absorb wit'out y' knowin', wit'out de side effects of weakness an' o' deat'. She also doesn't need t' touch de person she wants t' absorb."Remy explained.

"She is quite powerful. She would be a great asset to our team."Magneto mused.

"She won' join."Remy said.

"Why?"Magneto asked.

"Because she won't betray her father, or Xaiver."Sabertooth said.

"Who is her father?"Pyro asked.

"The runt."Sabertooth replied with a growl. He hated thinking about Logan.

"So it is impossible to get her to join then."Piotr said.

"Oui. She wouldn' no matta what."

* * *

A week later, Remy was walking around Bayville park thinking about what was going on with Rogue/Rage. He knew he should have told her about Bella from the beginning, but he didn't want to loose her. He loved her too much, and while they were in New Orleans, he was going to do everything he could to cancel this wedding.

In the end, he joined Magneto to escape the wedding, and he had nothing to loose anymore. He had lost Rogue because of his stupidity, and he lost his family because he basically betrayed them.

He was heading to the exit of the park when someone bumped into him, he helped the woman up, and said,"Sorry bout dat. Wasn' payin' attention."Then he continued on his way.

He walked about two steps when he heard the woman said,"Remy? Is that you?"

Remy turned around, and saw the familiar red head(not Jean) from his past,"Alice? What happened t' y'?"

Alice, who had scratches all over her body, and looked terribly weak threw herself at Remy and hugged him,"Oh thank God it's you."

"What happened t' y'?"

"It's been let out."She said.

"De T-virus? How?"Remy asked nervously. This was a really bad thing.

"Spence let it out."

"Why would he do dat?"

"Remy, I need to see Rogue. It's spreading, and fast."

Remy nodded and said,"Remy'll take y' t' 'er, but y' should kno' dat she ain' really happy wit Remy."

They began walking, and Alice said,"Yeah. I heard. Cajun, I have to say you are a complete idiot. It she Rage?"

"Oui."

They walked until they got to Remy's bike, when he handed her a helmet, and the sped off to the Institute.

When they reached the front doors, Remy was holding up a very weak Alice, and used he free hand to knock.

'Please let Jean open de door. Please let Jean open de door.' Remy thought to himself.

Thankfully, Jean did open the door and said,"Remy, what the hell are you doing here. Who's that?"

"No time t' talk. We need t' talk t' Rage. Dis be a really big emergency."Remy said urgently.

Jean, sensing his urgency said to Kitty, who had been passing by,"Kitty, go find Rage. Now."

The brunette nodded and went to do her task.

"Who's this?"Jean asked of Alice, who was not able to stand any longer, so Remy was holding her.

"Dis be an old ami of Rogue's, Alice. Alice, dis be Remy's old ami Jean."

Alice nodded to Jean weakly.

"WHAT is he doing here!?"Scott asked. His hand immediately going to his visor.

"Don't worry homme. Remy comes in piece."

"Well, he'll be leaving in pieces if I don't get an explanation."Logan said, as his claws popped out.(I think that is really funny. Does anyone else thinks that's funny, or am I just really weird?)

"Wait,"Rage said entering the room with Kitty and the Professor,"Alice, what the hell happened to you!?"

"The T-virus happened to me. Spence released it."

"Shit,"Rage muttered,"Cajun follow me, Jean, could you make Alice a sandwich. Charles gather everyone in the Meeting Room. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Everyone nodded and went to do their tasks.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Charles was sitting in Cerebro, searching the world for mutants in need when something caught his eye.

He automatically shifted, so North America was facing him. Everything looked normal on the East coast. There were red lights representing mutants, the white lights representing humans, and the black lights representing the others(AN:This will be explained later). But that wasn't the same for Utah. While there were red and black lights, there were no white lights, and slowly, around Utah, white lights were disappearing.

Charles set Cerebro to record this phenomenon until further notice, and set out to find Rage.

Charles found Rage sitting in the kitchen fixing herself a snack,"Rage, I need to speak with you. It is urgent."

"What's wrong?"

"Follow me."

They went to the monitors that was outside of Cerebro, and Charles showed her what he had found.

Rage was about to say something when Kitty ran in and said,"Rage, Remy and, like, this other girl are here to see you. They say it's, like, urgent."

"What did she look like?"Rage asked.

"She had short red hair, and blue eyes. Why?"

"Come on. There must be a problem."Rage said, and began heading upstairs.

* * *

Present time....

Once in the Med Lab, Remy sat Alice down on one of the cots, and Rage began tending to Alice's wounds,"So what happened?"

Alice then recounted what happened almost a week ago, from waking up with no memory, to entering the Hive, and the Red Queen, Rain, everything.(If you want to know, rent the movie, but, I'll give a pretty good summary in a bit.)

"Shit. So you don't know where Matt is?"

"No idea."

Jean then walked in, and handed Alice the sandwich,"Thank you."

"Of course. I'll see you upstairs."Jean replied, heading to the meeting room.

A few minutes later, Alice was all bandaged up, fed, and in some sweat pants, and a sweat shirt that was in the spare cabinet before they headed up to the meeting room.

When they arrived, the three of them sat down, and Rage said,"Now in order for me to explain what is going on, you need to not interrupt me.

"I'd like to introduce to you my friend Alice. Alice, this is the members of the institute. Now, as I told you all last week, Rogue and Remy left the Institute. What I didn't tell you is that before going to New Orleans, we joined a group called S.T.A.R.S. Who work for the Umbrella Corporation."

"I've heard of them. They make most of the medical supplies we get."Hank said.

"True yes, but what you don't know is that how they got most of their money it through making viral and biological weapons for the military in an underground lab called The Hive.

"Rogue, Remy, Alice, and a man named Spence were guardians of the emergency entrance to The Hive. To throw off any suspicion to outsiders that that was a secret entrance, Alice and Spence had a fake wedding to throw anyone off.

"About a week and a half ago, Spence let out one of the Hive's experiments called the T-virus. The T-virus could literally bring the dead back to life. The Hive's supercomputer called Red Queen killed everyone in the Hive which is about 500 people.

"Then, the S.T.A.R.S. Team got an order to shut down the Red Queen, and seal the Hive so the virus wouldn't spread. Alice and Spence were victims of the mansions defense system, and they suffered temporary memory loss. They went in with the rest of the team, to shut down Red Queen.

They did, but that let the dead workers of the Hive, who were brought back by the virus out. They only have simple motor skills and little memory, and the main thing they want to do is feed.

"One of the team members named Rain was bitten by those things, and was slowly turning into one of them.

"They kept going, their members being killed one by one until Alice, Rain, Matt, and the techie of the team Kaplan were left. They got onto the train that brought them to the Hive, and left, with the virus and antivirus with them.

"Rain was given the anitvirus, but didn't survive, and she was shot, and is believed to be dead. Kaplan was killed by this thing called a Licker which was putting the T-virus in living tissue. An early Hive experiment. Matt was taken somewhere, and obviously, Alice is here.

"The people that took Matt, reopened the Hive, and the Dead have been let out. And their spreading."

Rage then pressed a button on the console next to her, and a Cerebro image of North America appeared,"This is North America about two weeks ago. The red lights represent mutants the white lights represent humans, and the black lights are unimportant right now,"Rage pressed another button, and the picture changed,"This is North America right now. As you all can see, there are absolutely no white lights in the Utah area where Raccoon City is. And as you can see, the white lights are slowly disappearing."

"What about the red lights?"Lance asked,"Why aren't mutants disappearing?"

"The T-virus only effects humans. Mutants are safe from this."

"So does that, like, mean that you are a mutant since you haven't been effected?"Kitty asked Alice.

"For now, you can say that."Alice said, after Rage gave her a look.

"What do you mean yo?"Toad asked.

"Don't worry about it."Rage said.

"What do we do now?"Scott asked.

"We have to talk to Red Queen. We have to put her back online."Rage said.

"How do we do that?"Ororo asked.

"I have to take a team with me to Raccoon City."

"Who are you going to take?"Evan asked.

"Well, Alice and Remy have to come, and one more to be safe. Do any of you know how to use a gun?"Rage asked.

There were a chorus of no and nope before, they heard someone say yes. Everyone was silent as they looked at Kitty who had spoken,"I like can."

"Since when?"Lance asked, as surprised as everyone else.

"Well, my dad, like, always wanted a boy, but when I was, like, born, he taught me how to hunt, and a bunch of other guy stuff."Kitty said.

Before anyone said anything else, Rage said,"OK. Suit up, and meet us in the hangar in ten minutes. Alice, we'll get you something at the mansion."

"What about the rest of us?"Kurt asked.

"You just stay here. We'll take care of everything, but Hank I need you to stay near a video phone."

Then everyone got up an left, Rage, Remy, and Alice heading to the mini jet, and Kitty to her room to change.

* * *

AN:Well, that's the chapter. A whole 17 pages long. I hope you like it. I keep writing this story like a bunny on crack.

Next chapter:Rage, Remy, Alice, and Kitty, go to the Hive, and have a chat with Red Queen. Also, another Resident Evil character will join up, and the Underworld characters will be coming too. And maybe I'll have the DaveDevil characters too. It depends on where I end the chapter.

Also, I do not know what state Raccoon City really is in, so can someone please tell me if they know. For now it is in Utah, because Raccoon City seems to be a place that would be found in Utah.


	4. Rain In The Hive That's a big pun

The Chronicles Of Rage

Chapter 3

AN:Well, I'm glad SOMEONE liked the last chapter. Also, I am going to be introducing the other Resident Evil character in this chapter, and a couple of characters from Underworld. The characters from DareDevil will be introduced in chapter 4.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Xmen, Underworld, Daredevil, or Resident Evil. If I owned the Xmen, Rogue and Remy would be together, there would be lots of Jonda, Lance and Kitty wouldn't have so many problems, and I would change a whole lot of other things. There would probably be some minor changes in the movies if I owned them too.(Maybe someone will be nice enough to give me ownership of all this. Please?)

Story Info:AU. Takes place after Day of Reckoning, and the Xmen and Acolytes are fighting with each other.

Summary: The Xmen get a new instructor(not an OC). She has had a traumatizing past, and chooses to use telepathy instead of normal speech. She also uses other methods of fighting other than her limitless mutant powers. What happens when the power that she keeps inside shows itself when she meets the Acolytes. What is going on in Raccoon City? What hurt her so much that caused her other side to take the lead of her body?(Xover with Underworld, Daredevil and Resident Evil)

Pairings:

Romy

Jonda

Lancitty

Jott

Kurmanda

Rham

Jubby

Logan/Jessica(OC)

Sabertooth/Sydney(OC)

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Elektra/Matt(Daredevil)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Rain/JD(Resident Evil)

Plus other pairings on the side

AN#2:Jessica, Sydney, Selene, Michael, Elektra, Matt, Erika, Markus, Rain, JD, and Alice(Who wasn't mentioned) will be appearing towards the middle of the story.

Key:

"....." normal speak

'.....' thought

..... telepathic speak

"....."(Translation) when I write in different languages

"....."(language)when I can't get a translation, and I just write what is meant to be said.(You'll get the hang of this when I write like this in the story.

Review Answers:

**EvilWhiteRaven:**Don't worry, I'm not mad. I just don't want the story spoiled. And talking about Matt, I meant the one from Resident Evil. He won't be a major character. He was just in there for Alice's story's sake. He shouldn't me mentioned anymore. Matt from DareDevil will come in in the next chapter. Sorry I confused you. And Rogue can be Rage for as long as she wants. It's basically when she feels ready to take control of her body. There is another way to get Rogue to take control again, but I can't tell you until it happens. Rage isn't a mutant power, but I will be explaining in the next chapter how she come to be.

AN#2:There's going to be some cursing from here on out. Just a warning.

Now, the next chapter...

* * *

Rage, Remy, Alice, and Kitty were sitting in the mini-jet, flying in silence. After a while Kitty decided to break the silence,"So, like, how are we gonna get into Raccoon City without these dead things seeing us?"

"The mansion that poses as an emergency entrance to the Hive should be void of the zombies. We'll go in through there. Rage should be able to get us in without the doors being opened, right?"Alice replied with a smirk.

"Definitely."Rage replied.

Once they landed, they stepped out, seeing that the mansion looked a little worse for wear,"Jesus. Only a week and a half? This looks like it happened years ago!"Kitty exclaimed.

"Dat be de zombies for y'"Remy said as they walked in through the open front doors.

Once deciding that the foyer was empty, they headed into Alice's bedroom.

"Wow, this room is, like, huge! Who slept in here?"Kitty asked.

"This was mine and Spence's room."Alice said, saying Spence's name out like in was poison.

Rage headed to the dresser, and opened one of the drawers. Inside it were a bunch of different types of guns under a Plexiglas sheet.

Rogue pressed in the code, and the sheet immediately moved back. Rage picked up a gun and tossed it to Kitty and said,"You can do a semi auto, right?"

"Like yeah."

Once everyone was properly armed, they headed through the secret door, to see the blast doors that had once sealed the Hive, for a few days were opened,"Remember Kit, you can kill them by shooting them in the head if we encounter any zombies."Rage said.

"Kay."Kitty said slightly nervously.

The walked over to the train, and once Rage was certain that no one was there, led them in,"Why are we, like, here?"Kitty asked.

"We're gonna try to get this thing operational, so we don't have to walk."Alice replied.

Rage and Remy were trying to turn the train on, but found that the last use of the train had exerted the battery.

"Well, we're walking."Rage said, walking to the cargo hold where everyone else was.

"That's not out only problem."Alice said, looking at one spot of the car.

"What?"Remy asked.

"Rain's body is missing."

"Who?"Kitty asked.

"Rain. She was a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Team. Matt shot her when she turned into a zombie. She's gone."

"Mebbe de people who reopened de Hive took her t' study 'er."Remy said, trying to think logically.

"I hope you're right. I promised her that I wouldn't let her stay one of those things."

"Don't worry. I might be able to help if we run into her."Rage said.

They began the walk down the long corridor, when they saw a very large burnt spot on the tracks,"Ewwww. What's that?"Kitty asked, stepping over it.

"It's one of those Lickers. I don't think you want to know how it got here."Alice replied.

They kept walking, and finally made it to the entrance of the Hive which was wide open,"Well, we know where they all came out of."Rage said.

* * *

Since the elevator cords had snapped when the Red Queen had killed the scientists in the Hive, they took the stairs down to Red Queen's chamber.

They were almost at the entrance to the chamber, when they heard the sound of feet heading towards them.

The four stopped walking, and pulled out their guns, ready to shoot.

Seconds later, they saw a hand grasp the wall, and the body moving slowly after it.

It was a a female, with black hair, wearing a black military outfit.

"Holly shit! Put your guns down. It's Rain."Alice gasped.

They put their guns away, thankful that the zombie was a far away from them.

Rage then stepped forward,"Don't move."She said, putting two fingers to her temple.

Suddenly, the zombie stopped moving, and they saw her wounds closing up, before she fell to the ground.

Rage put her hand down, and Kitty asked,"What did you, like, do?"

"I managed to heal her."Rage said, walking over to Rain.

Rain groaned, and opened her eyes,"What the fuck?"She asked weakly.

Alice ran over to her,"You OK?"

"Alice?"She asked warily,"Where am I?"

"The Hive,"She replied,"That's Remy, Rage, and Kitty."

Rain nodded and Remy walked over to her and picked her up since she couldn't walk,"What are you all doing?"

"We're here to talk to the Red Queen."Rage replied.

"Why would you want to talk to that bitch. She wanted them to kill me."Rain asked.

"Rain, the virus have been released, and it's spreading.

"Great."She muttered, as the started walking.

The walked down the hallway, and entered the control room of the Hive. Rage entered the code, and the door opened, showing them an empty hallway.

They walked down the hallway, some shocked to see dead bodies, some cut in half, and one with no head, lying on the ground,"Ewwwww, what is that?"Kitty asked, looking slightly green seeing the dead bodies.

"You really don't want to know that one."Alice replied.

They entered the chamber, and Rage walked to the center of the room, where the large metal console was.

She pressed a button, and a thick board slid out of the console, and she immediately started fiddling with some of the wiring,"I don't think it's a good idea to turn the bitch back on."Rain said.

"We have no other choice."Alice said.

A few minutes later, Rage pushed the board back into the console, and pressed a button, seconds later, the lights turned on, and the heard an accented voice say,"Well, well, what do we have here. Alice, Rain, I see that you two are both alive."

"Fuck you."Rain muttered.

"So, it seems your plans have failed?"The computer asked.

"No shit,"Alice replied,"the virus has been released, and is spreading."

"Now that's not good. Why does that bring you here?"

"We need the anti-virus."Remy said.

"You know that won't help you. It's been too long after infection."Red Queen said.

"We have someone who can enhance it."Rage said.

"Wait Rage, can't you do the some thing you did to Rain?"Kitty asked.

"No. One, I don't have enough power to heal the entire planet, and two, anyone I heal from this will gain a latent mutant gene. I don't thing it would be good if the President became a mutant, you think?"Rage replied.

"She's right, but I can help you. I have some vials of the anti-virus here."Red Queen said.

"What about the vials I brought up?"Alice inquired.

"They've been sold."Red Queen replied.

"WHAT!?"They all exclaimed.

"I'm not too sure about what happened, but they were sold a few days ago."

"To whom?"Rain asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can show you video of what happened."

Suddenly, a screen appeared out of one of the walls, and after a bit of static, they saw a three people, and one of them seemed to be negotiating with the other two, who wore Umbrella uniforms.

"Fuck."Rage muttered.

"I take it that you recognize the him."Red Queen said.

"Unfortunately. Listen, we need the vials, and we have to get out of here."Rage said.

"Fine."Red Queen replied, and a drawer opened from the wall under the screen, and Rage pulled the case out.

"Does this work as a video phone?"Rage asked.

"Yes,"Red Queen replied,"Why?"

Rage didn't reply. She just typed something in, and Hank appeared, seconds later,"How may I help you Rage?"He asked.

"Listed carefully Hank,"Rage said,"We'll be back soon, and we have the anti-virus with us. Tell the Xmen to get into uniform, and prep the Blackbird."

"What's going on?"Hank asked.

"Something big. Just do it."

"Alright.... Wait, there's a video call for you."

"Who is it?"Rage asked.

"Umm, a Selene?"

"Patch it through."

Hank nodded, and the screen split, and a woman with short brown hair, and brown eyes appeared on the screen,"Rage, where is Rogue?"The woman asked.

Rage just nodded to Remy, and the woman seemed to understand,"What's the problem, Selene?"Rage asked.

"Kraven's taken over the London Ziodex lab."Selene replied.

"That's not the only problem. He bought the T-virus. I think he wants to spread it there."Rage replied.

"You better get here fast."Selene replied,

"I need to go back to the mansion, I'll get the Xmen, and we'll be there soon."

Selene nodded,"Hurry."She said, before cutting the connection.

"We need to go."Rage said, facing everybody else in the room.

* * *

AN:Well, not one of my best chapter, but at least it's up. And I brought one of my favorite Resident Evil characters in(Rain). I'll get in a better chapter soon. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
